


All I want for Christmas

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Singing, accidental reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Marinette overhears Chat singing, and is surprised to find a very sad boy. She has a plan to cheer her Kitty up and it may or may not result in more than she could have hoped for.





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a good holiday!

Marinette was laying in her bed, randomly sketching in her notebook while humming the song their class was to perform at the school’s assembly tomorrow, the day before Christmas. 

They’d been practicing for the last couple of weeks, during lunch and after school, and they were starting to sound pretty good. At least compared to other choirs with teenagers who had no idea on how to sing.

Marinette couldn’t help a giggle when she though of how their practices usually went; Rose sighing about how wonderful the lyrics are. Mylene and Ivan sneaking a kiss at the chorus. Kim and Alex trying to out-sing each other and ending up throwing everyone off their pace. Nino trying to beatbox and getting glares from Max, who had somehow gotten in charge of the whole thing, while everyone else joined in sort of rapping the lyrics until they all broke down laughing. Too bad Adrien hadn’t been able to join them because of all the holiday photo shoots.

She continued her humming as she sketched on a new design of a Chat Noir-inspired hoodie. Maybe she could make one for her partner?

_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need..._

Suddenly she heard someone singing outside. A smile grew on her face, as she whispered to her kwami. “Tikki, spots on!” 

Marinette felt the magic envelop her as pink light filled her room. Transformed, she snuck out of her bedroom onto the balcony, scanning the rooftops. Not surprisingly she could make out a black silhouette a couple of roofs over. 

Quietly, she jumped over to surprise her partner, but when she landed behind a chimney and glanced around the corner, she froze. 

Chat was sitting on the edge of the building, looking out over the city. The lights reflected in his eyes but there was a sadness in them that Marinette quickly decided did not belong there. His voice was clear and slightly deeper than usual, and she could hear the longing in his words as he slowly sang:

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my Lady to me?_

Marinette couldn’t move. He was singing about her?

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my Lady  
Standing right outside my door 

A heavy feeling pressed at her heart. Did he still like her _that_ way? It had been over a year since he confessed and he’d never mentioned anything of it since then. 

Chat leaned back on his hands and looked up towards the sky, a wistful smile on his lips.

_Oh, I just want you for my own_  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true 

He stopped singing as he closed his eyes and sighed. “My Lady, all I want for Christmas is you.”

Tears were streaming down her face as Marinette hid behind the chimney again, not wanting to be caught intruding on her partner’s private moment. 

Chat really loved her, didn’t he? 

Her heart felt like it had been torn to pieces. Chat was a wonderful guy and she loved him. She did. But she loved Adrien too, and that wasn’t fair to Chat. He deserved to be someone’s first choice. And it broke her heart to know that she couldn’t give it to him, her partner and best friend, that which he wanted most.

She slided down to the roof tiles with her back still against the brick wall, and buried her head between her knees. Sobbing quietly, her mind was filled of memories of her Chat. 

He supported her when she felt inadequate. He listened when she was as sad or confused about school, life and boys. He constantly had her back when fighting akumas, sacrificing himself for her without a second thought. He was the very reason she was here and still fighting as Ladybug.

If only she’d gotten to know Chat better before she’d fallen for Adrien. At first she’d only seen the guy who kept showing off in front of her, but now she knew the loving, loyal, adorkable kitten he was. But as Chat had grown in her heart, so had Adrien. When she finally had managed to overcome her nervousness around him and actually got to know him, her feelings had only deepened. He was the kindest, most selfless and dorkiest person she knew. Well, he and Chat might be close rivals now that she thought about it.

Marinette’s let out a quiet, watery laugh. Did she have a type? 

Suddenly remembering where she was, she slammed her hands over her mouth to quiet herself and peeked around the corner. Chat was gone. 

She sighed from relief and stood up, wiping her tears and then turning towards home.

She had a hoodie to make. 

 

————————

 

Marinette let out a long yawn as she stretched her hands above her head. Classes were _finally_ over and the only thing between her and a week off was the assembly. 

Remembering Christmas she dug through her backpack and took out three wrapped packages and turned to her friends. 

“Alya. Nino. Adrien.” She counted as she handed them each a gift. “Merry Christmas.” She beamed. 

Alya tore her present open and let out a squeal as she tackled her best friend. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
You’re the best Mari!!” Alya let the girl go and admired her new mittens. They were cream-colored with five symbols hand-stitched around the wrist; a ladybug, a black cat, a fox, a turtle and a bee. 

Nino chuckled as he opened his present. “Dude, this is awesome. Thanks!” He smiled as he held up his own pair of matching mittens. Alya let out another squeal and tackled her boyfriend in a kiss.

Marinette giggled. “Well, I couldn’t help making you two a matching set.” 

Adrien had also managed to open his present and smiled at the light blue mittens hiding within. He turned to Marinette with a huge grin. 

“Thank you, Marinette. These look amazing. 

Her smile turned a little shy as she hurried to explain. “I know you’re also a fan of our heroes but I wanted to make something that you father couldn’t object to. A-and I thought you might want to have something to go with your scarf. I think I found the matching color...” She left out the part where she’d had it all along. 

Adrien smiled. “Thank you. That’s very thoughtful of you.”

“But there’s a surprise as well.” She continued. “Look at the lining.” 

The boy curiously peeked inside of the mittens, only to look up at her with wide eyes and a huge grin.

Alya and Nino were done making out and now curiously leaned closer to get a look as well. 

“No way! Cool!”

“Gurl, you are seriously talented. That is so cute with the inside full of black cats and ladybugs.”

Marinette’s blushed from their praise. “Well, I thought it was appropriate since Adrien’s sort of the same.” 

Three pairs of confused eyes looked at her so she tried to explain.

“W-well, you know how he always have to act all perfect, the model son, but really is a punning dork who loves anime and superheroes?” She looked down and played with her fingers. 

Adrien stared at her, mouth open, as the other two exchanged glances. 

Then Adrien burst out laughing. 

“That is probably the best description of myself I’ve ever heard.” 

Marinette’s smile grew again. She loved his laugh.

When Adrien had collected himself, they all walked out the classroom towards the assembly hall. There, they stood together with their class preparing for their performance, chatting about anything and everything. 

When the time came, they walked out on stage and took their places, Marinette was in the front line with Alya, while the boys stood behind them. Marinette fought a blush as she felt Adrien breath next to her ear. 

“Good luck.”

She turned slightly and offered a smile. “You too.” She whispered. 

The music started and they shifted their focus to Max standing in front of them. As he gave the sign they all started singing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need_

Marinette’s smile grew. They sounded so good! The music spread through the room and she could see people smiling and singing along. 

One voice caught her attention. It was clear and slightly deep. Who did it remind her of? 

_Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is youYou, baby._

_My Lady_

Marinette’s smile wavered as her mind screeched to a halt. Had he..? The lyrics kept pouring out of her mouth as if on autopilot, but her mind was thoroughly distracted. 

She dared a glance up at the boy behind her, but quickly turned back to the audience, her cheeks heating up.

He wore the same dreaming, wistful smile she’d seen last night. 

A grin started to grow on her lips as her mind kept repeating. _I cannot be this lucky. I cannot be this lucky! I. Cannot. Be. This. Lucky!_

 

——————————

 

After their performance they had been swarmed with parents and other students, leaving no room for Marinette to talk to him. 

Once home in her room again, she sat at her desk finishing up the last on her designs for the present she’d decided to make last night. 

She knew she was due for a freak out soon for her discovery, but at the moment she was on a high. The two boys she loved were one and the same!

An image from the previous night of Chat singing flashed through her mind. He loved her too! Marinette couldn’t help the happy squeal escaping her mouth as she buried her head in her hands. Tikki floated up next to her, giggling at her chosen. 

The squeal stopped abruptly and Marinette frowned at her kwami. “Tikki, he’s hurting.” 

“What makes you think that, Marinette?” Tikki asked.

“He looked so sad last night.” 

Something clicked inside her mind. 

“He thinks I don’t love him.” She gasped. “I’ve been pushing him away for years!”

A plan quickly formed in her head and she pulled out her fabrics and got to work. 

————————

It was late. Very late. Actually, it was technically the next morning.

Marinette didn’t care. It was Christmas and she wanted to give her partner his gift as soon as possible. 

She raced across the rooftops and soon landed on the roof of her destination. She fastened her yo-yo and lowered herself towards his window. It was dark inside. 

Carefully, she knocked on the window. She could hear someone mumble and sheets moving. She knocked again slightly harder. 

A small light turned on and she heard him gasp. A very confused boy tumbled out of his bed and ran up to the window. She waved sheepishly and tapped on the window again, asking to be let in. Adrien’s eyes went wide and he quickly nodded and fumbled with the lock. 

The window soon opened and she jumped inside. 

“Ladybug? What.. what are you..?”

Marinette put a finger on his lips, silencing him as she whispered. “Hush, pretty boy. We don’t want to wake anyone up do we?” 

She took in the sight before her. His hair was a mess, but it wasn’t that much worse than he usually wore in the suit. It was cute. He had marks on his right cheek from sleeping and his red pajama pants were adorable with the black polka dots scattered around. She couldn’t help her eyes admiring his bare chest for a moment before she turned her head, blushing furiously.

Inside, Marinette’s alternated between screaming of fear and squealing of joy. She were really doing this.

She pulled out a package.

“Merry Christmas, _Chaton_.”

Adrien opened and closed his mouth several times but he seemed to have forgotten how to make words come out. 

Marinette giggled and reached out to take Adrien’s hand, smiling sweetly at the dumbfounded boy. She lifted his hand up to her mouth and kissed it. 

“Chat got your tongue, minou?”

That seemed to snap him out of his daze and he accepted the package.

“M-My Lady!” He tilted his head and looked at the gift with confusion written all over his face. “Am I dreaming?”

She giggled again. “I sure hope not. I worked really hard on making your gift.”

His eyes snapped back up to meet hers and she could see them glistening in the dim light. 

“Y-you made it yourself?” His voice was barely louder than a whisper.

“Mhmm.” Marinette nodded. 

Adrien looked at the package reverently and carefully opened it. 

Marinette held her breath as he unfolded the contents. Would he like it? Would he like the rest of his gift as well? Was her heads getting damp? 

A quiet squeal broke her out of her spiraling thoughts. Adrien had pulled the red and black Ladybug-hoodie close in a tight hug and looked at her with eyes blown wide, the largest grin she’d ever seen decorating his face. 

“Thank you, M’Lady!” He captured her in a hug as well. “This is the best present ever!”

Marinette giggled as she hugged him back. “Your welcome, Chat. But I have another gift for you as well.”

He let her go, looking confused again.

“Another?” 

She grinned and took a step back. 

“Don’t freak out on me now, Kitty.” She smiled as she whispered. “Spots off.” 

Slowly the magic faded, revealing her dressed in a Chat Noir-hoodie and bright green pajama pants. She watched as Adrien’s eyes went wide from surprise and his jaw dropped to the floor. His cheeks were growing darker by the second.

Deciding it was probably a good reaction, Marinette gathered her courage, opened her mouth and started to sing.

_Oh, I just want you fur my own_  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh Kitty, all I want fur Christmas is you 

Before she’d finished, Adrien captured her lips with his own. She gasped from surprise but soon melted into the kiss as he pulled her in closer. 

“I take that as a yes then?” She giggled against his lips. He just smiled against her, grunted approvingly and pulled her in for more. 

Not that she minded. 

 

————— Bonus scene 1 —————

“Aren’t they cute?” Tikki gushed from their hiding spot on the balcony. 

Plagg took a look at the new couple locking lips on the couch, and shook his head. 

“Not the word I would use.” 

“Oh, hush you.” Tikki giggled as she started to scratch the tiny cat behind his ear. “You happy for them too, admit it.” 

Plagg leaned into her touch with a deep purr. “Never.”

 

————— Bonus scene 2 —————

“Father!” Adrien called after his as he was entering his office. 

Gabriel turned to see his son approaching with a girl in tow. Miss Dupain-Cheng, if his memory serves him right. 

Adrien and the girl came to stand before him, as the boy looked him decidedly in the eye. 

“I wanted to inform you that I am dating Marinette.” 

Gabriel looked between the two blushing teens, hid his amused smile between his usual stoic expression.

“Very, well.” He nodded, pretending not to notice how their shoulders relaxed.

As he turned to his office again, he couldn’t help but to add: “I expect you’ll be careful. We could do without an accidental pregnancy.” 

He couldn’t help a chuckle as he closed the door on the spluttering couple. 

————— Bonus scene 3 —————

Adrien and Marinette sat at the table as her parents were getting the food from the kitchen.

Adrien put a hand on her knee in an effort to calm them both. 

“At least they can’t be worse than Father..” He smiled. 

Marinette just looked at him.

Adrien gulped. He wasn’t wrong, was he?

“So..” Tom began as he entered with the quiche, Sabine right behind with a salad. “How many grandkids can we expect?”

He was wrong. 

So. Very. Wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Christmas is technically over, but I started writing this during the holidays and couldn’t finish it in time because of the whole family getting sick. 
> 
> Well better late than never I guess :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading!


End file.
